A new Adventure
by Athinea
Summary: Kris is fourteen has gone through a hard time and is mad at the world. Her mom died a year ago her dad is doing what he can to make ends meet. Finally a job comes but it's for the B.P.R.D. Lucky no? Warning: Contains Spanking don't like don't read flamers will be removed from comments. Rated M to be safe.
1. Dumb Diary

10:49 PM

11/28/2013

This is my first time writing in this stupid diary thing. I feel stupid for writing in it! But I need to right now my emotions are overflowing and I'm afraid if I don't then I'm going to hurt someone real bad. Mainly my daddy. His names John Myers. I'm Kris Myers. Anyway I'm real pissed with him. He got a job in New York away from our nice quiet home and guess who has to go with him. Me. Ever since mom died over a year ago he's been doing all he could to keep us going. I love my daddy just not right now. He's making us move! Move away from our friends! My friends! Not that my dad has any or anything.

He says were moving to a better place. Something called the B.P.R.D. Whatever the Hell that is. My room is packed up and I feel like crap. I really need a beer. I may be fourteen but I don't care. You shouldn't either...wait you don't case your just stupid paper in a book! Great now I'm yelling at a book. Whatever. Bye!


	2. Meet the crew

**Warning: John and HB may seem OCC**

Kris glared to her side as her dad drove the bike up to what looked like a waste disposal factory. She let out an annoyed sigh as her dad stopped the bike and got off. She stayed on it not bothering as he talked to some random guy on the other end comunication system. "Look at the birdie."

She blinked as she saw a machine come out of the comunication device. "Who's the kid pal?"

"She's my daughter."

"Let's get her eyes please."

John sighed and pulled her off the bike and had to hold her head still as she fought his hold. She jerked as a flash and air hit her eye. Growling she bit John only to get a smack on her bottom causing her to yelp. "DAD!"

"Kris!"

"You hit me!"

"You bit me and I did not hit you I gave you a swat now get back on the bike." Just as he said that the gate opened. Kris glared at him. John gave a swiping motion with his hand making her scowl and sit on the bike.

John drove them through the gates and and to the front lot. He grabbed his bags and she hers. As they walked through the doors John set his bags down and looked up at the man. "John Myers...I'm here..."

"I know who you are. And you're late." Kris rolled her eyes. "Can you tell our fortune too?"

The man glared at her as did John. "Kris be polite!" Snorting she looked away. John sighed. "I'm sorry I need to go to..."

"I know what floor watch your hands and elbows."

"Excuse me?"

"Watch your hand and elbows." The floor moved going down startling both John and Kris but she soon grinned and looked down. "Hey dad how far down do you think I jump without dying?"

John pulled her towards him. "NOT FUNNY!"

"I thought so."

He shook his head and let go of her when they stopped and the clamps secured the floor down. She pushed away and grabbed her bags walking down the hall. Her dad caght her. "We need to wait for..."

"John Myers?"

"Uh yes?"

"Follow me please." Grabbing his daughter's arm he dragged her behind him to a room that was a library. Kris growled at him and jerked free just as the door closed behind them. "I hate ya!" He looks at her hurt but before he could say anything a voice echoed around the room.

"Turn the pages please." He blinked and walked over to the books. Uninterested she stomped off and began to climb the statue that was there. She heard her dad scream and rolled her eyes and sat on the guys head and pulled out a sharpie giving the man specticles and a mustache. She inched down to the dragon and wrote **I'm with stupid -** The arrow pointing to Abe's fish tank.

A strong ordor filled the room and she puked into the the statues tunic hearing something about rotten eggs she puked some more. Ugh that was nasty she thought. She went back to vandilizing the statue giving him buck teeth and the dragon a worm stache. When they left she stood up and followed running after them puke dripping down the statues legs and puddling underneath it.

As they walked she ignored what she could with what her dad and the proffesor was saying. He soon stopped and gave John some candy and the girl. She looked at him as he left. "Wait you're not going with us?"

"No he's grounded." He looked at the man with baby doll hair. She looks at him. "Are you a real barbie doll and if so can I put your head on a spit and roast it?"

Clay looked at her wide eyed. "Funny, anyway you'll be his nanny his best friend and his care taker." John sighed. "But who's grouded!?" The door opened. Upon seeing the cats Kris ran in and picked one up. "They're so cute!"

"Careful they bite." She looked up at the shadowed figure still holding the cat close.

John blinked over the comic. "Hellboy."

"I hate those comics they never get the eyes right." He dropped his weight and the cats scattered.

Kris looked at her dad. "HA TOLD YOU HE WAS REAL!" John gave her a sharp glare. "Uh sir...these are for you." He set the Baby Ruth down on the table.

"Father's back?"

Clay nodded. Kris rolled her eyes and played with the cats. She giggled as one batted at her two long strands of hair the back cut short. Her baggy clothes gave her room to move around. HB looks at her. "Hey kid, tell your dad I don't want him."

"That makes two of us."

John sighed rubbing his temples. "Can you teach me to shoot?!"

"Why?"

"So I can shoot my dad below the waste."

"No."

"It's better than me shooting you below the waste."

HB raised a brow. "What if I shot you below the waste huh?"

"Go ahead I don't have one hangin." Clay sighed.

"Okay enough HB you assigned with each other. Deal with it." HB sighed. "Fine." Soon the alarm went off.

"Hey hey hey they're playing our song. Come on rookie let's catch us a monster."

"I'm going!" Kris followed. John stopped her. "No you're staying." They left her alone with the cats.


End file.
